


Begin Again

by luckiehawk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiehawk/pseuds/luckiehawk
Summary: One night, Kyoko needs a caffeine fix. However, new surroundings mean new beginnings.
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke, Kirigiri Jin & Kirigiri Kyoko & Kizakura Koichi, Kirigiri Kyoko & Kizakura Koichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Mitarai Ryota
Kudos: 5





	Begin Again

Kyoko’s hands tapped against the keyboard. She’d been aimlessly hitting the space bar for about a minute. Her hands lifted from the desktop, resting them against her face. The new case she had been working on was trailing on and on with no end in sight.  A glance over at the clock proved it to be 10:30. _Great_. Starbucks would be closed and so would any major restaurant. Would it be ethical to bring her laptop and work from a cafè? 

The detective sighed, slinking up from her desk. She gathered her belongings, tucking her laptop bag over the pea coat she worn to work. Her gloved hands tapped at her phone, pulling up the directions to her location.  “10 minute walk, not bad,” she mumbled to herself, starting the journey from her office building. She had to lock up behind her, although there was no doubt she’d be back later. This Wednesday evening was particularly colder, nipping at her cheeks. She convinced herself everything was fine - she’d do anything for a little pick-me-up right now.

A dimly-lit brick building filled her view at the end of the block. It was quite small - rustic if you will. Fine enough by her. The grayette walked inside, the jingle of the entry bells startling her back awake. It was fairly empty except for the two workers that stood behind the counter and another patron. He was hunched over at a table, a tablet lighting his disturbingly calm face. That wasn’t any of her concern, she was just here for coffee. 

“Welcome to Andoh's Bakery, can I get you anything?” A girl with pink hair stood behind the counter, a sweet smile on her face despite it being so late. Kyoko rubbed her neck, reading the barista’s name tag. Ruruka. 

She scanned the menu before returning her gaze. “I’ll take an iced americano with two sweet n’ low, soy milk. Sorry if it’s an inconvenience.” Kyoko apologized, bowing her head to look in her wallet. They’d be getting a rather large tip at her expense tonight.

The male barista let out a hardened chuckle. “It’s not like it’s the biggest, most despair-inducing, event in the world, right, Ruruka?” He started on her order, working the foreign machines with ease. The girl giggled, paying him a rather flirty glance.

“Yoi, we don’t close until 11. You’re fine, right? Just eat another macaron if you need more sugar!” She said, finally getting around to ringing Kyoko up. “350¥, please!”

Kyoko fished the money out of her wallet, sliding it across the counter. She stuffed some cash into the tip jar, silently nodding as she headed to the pickup counter. The blonde boy slid her the cup and she caught it with ease. Just as she was about to head out, something caught her eye again. The same man; he hadn’t moved. It was slightly concerning...and worth investigating.

She sauntered over to the table, standing beside it until she got his attention. The man looked over, letting out a small yelp and almost falling out of his chair. A glowing production ran on his tablet - some form of drawing. “Ohmygod- I’m so sorry-“

“Calm down. I know the heels can be alarming. My apologies.” The detective sat down, taking the first sip of her coffee. The sudden buzz of energy sent a tingle down her spine. “Can I ask what you’re doing?”

He powered down his tablet, slightly leaning away from Kyoko. He had looked overtired. Permanent rings from sleep deprivation were the main feature of his face. “I was uh...just getting some work done-“

The man flinched, waiting for the other’s response. Kyoko sighed. _Take a mental note that no matter what, this guy is anxious._ She pressed a gloved finger onto the table, guiding her gaze back to him. “Your name?”

“Ryota Mitarai…” He said quietly, lifting his head with wider eyes. “I’m sorry- that was so quiet- Ryota Mitarai!” His voice cracked on the last syllable of his name. Pathetic.

Kyoko nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. “I’m Kyoko Kirigiri. Detective.” 

Ryota’s eyes went wide. “Wait- like THE Kirigiri? I’ve always heard about the Kirigiri detectives-“ He said, starting a ramble that Kyoko didn’t need to hear. She simply nodded her head in response.

“Yes, almost my entire family are detectives.” She looked down at her coffee cup. It was only halfway gone. “How about you? I assume an animator.”

Her companion nodded, tapping on his tablet screen. “Yeah- I guess that’s obvious.”

So she was right. Never being wrong was just one of the detective’s amazing traits. “I saw from a mile away. You have the look.”

“Ah-“ A pink came over the animator’s face as he attempted to suppress the awkward noise that came out of his mouth. “S-sorry-. I actually go to school for it! I’ve been told I’m- somewhat of a prodigy-“ He offered a nervous smile. “Sonosuke and Ruruka actually have classes with me~!”

Kyoko turned back to the bar. It seemed like this Sonosuke and Ruruka wanted to be anywhere else by the way they were...sucking face. She sighed in discontent, turning back to Ryota. “Interesting.” She shifted in her seat, taking the last sip of coffee. “What’s the university name?”

Ryota smiled, offering a smile to match her opposite. “Hope’s Peak.” 

She froze up for a minute. somewhere in her mind, that place rang a bell. Maybe it was on a case- she didn’t need to think about it. Kyoko gave a small nod, setting her empty cup back down. “Well, I should probably take my leave.”

The animator’s face (very obviously) fell. He must’ve been hoping to continue the conversation. Ryota brushed off his sleeve, glancing up to the detective. “It was nice of you to come and sit with me.”

Kyoko nodded, fishing for something in her messenger bag. She’d decided she needed to head home for the night. There were other projects she needed to complete. With a small wave, she exited the cafe.

Ryota looked on the table after she left: a small calling card. " **Kyoko Kirigiri: Kirigiri Agencies** ", with a phone number attached.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy! how is everyone? i wanted to write a new little fic inspired by begin again by taylor swift. i'll possibly continue it..haha.


End file.
